Abruptly
by Kataokafidy
Summary: Mungkin mencoba menerima lebih baik daripada menolak. Semula tidak perlu rencana, ikuti saja jalur hidup di depan mata/ for GHOST-event #2013/ Happy GHOST/


Disclaimer: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

.

.

**-For GHOST-**

**-Gaara Hinata Oneshoot Sweet Story-**

.

.

Karena terpaksa akhirnya Hinata melangkah masuk ke dalam sebuah gedung putih—tempat penyelenggaraan sebuah acara. Sebenarnya dari awal dia tidak yakin untuk kemari apalagi mengajak Gaara. Hinata sedikit mencuri ke arah pemuda itu yang berada di sampingnya.

Pertama kali bertemu tadi pagi Hinata sempat terpaku, dia tidak terpesona melihat Gaara melainkan sedikit—merasa kurang nyaman. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Hinata bertemu pemuda itu setelah berkenalan di sebuah situs internet dan memberanikan diri untuk memutuskan bertemu serta ditemani ke acara Ino.

Tidak ada pilihan lagi untuk Hinata menanggapi ini semua. Sebelum bertemu Gaara dia merasa nyaman-nyaman saja ngobrol dengannya. Tapi, setelah bertemu pemuda itu, bayangan Hinata benar-benar meleset mengenai dirinya.

Diam-diam dia menghela napas. Sedikit keraguan dalam hatinya untuk bertemu dan kumpul dengan teman-temannya. Dalam hati Hinata selalu berdoa, semoga langkahnya ini tidak salah.

"Kita duduk di sini saja." Hinata mengambil langkah mendekati sebuah kursi yang tersusun di pinggiran sudut aula besar ini. mau tak mau Gaara menurut saja dengan wajah datarnya.

Alasan Hinata memilih duduk di sana tentu agar tidak dilihat temannya—mungkin itu lebih baik pikirnya dibandingkan jika dia tidak datang pada hari ini.

Hinata mengingat tantangan Ino beberapa pekan yang lalu, kalau pada acara ulangtahunnya hari ini dia mesti membawa pasangan. Rasanya kalau mengingat itu Hinata merasakan sakit di hatinya. Karena Ino tahu kalau selama ini Hinata tidak memiliki pacar.

"Kenapa diam saja?" Gaara menyapanya. Di pendengarannya saat ini hanya tertangkap sebuah alunan lagu yang cukup keras.

"A-aku hanya tidak suka keramaian."

Gaara mengangguk mengerti, dia mengira inilah alasan Hinata mengajaknya duduk di pinggiran dari orang-orang. "Gara-gara aku terlambat menjemputmu tadi, acaranya sudah akan selesai."

"Eng, tidak masalah." Hinata berdiri dari duduknya karena melihat Ino berada tidak jauh dari depannya. "Aku mau memberikan kado dulu untuk Ino, aku tinggal sebentar tidak apa-apakan?"

Gaara membiarkan Hinata menghampiri Ino sebentar, beberapa menit mereka dalam percakapan, sesekali Ino melirik Gaara.

"Hinata gabung dengan kami saja!"

Sebuah suara yang menyapanya membuat Hinata menoleh, benar-benar tidak diinginkan oleh gadis _indigo_ ini. Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi itu.

Karena di sini terlalu ramai gadis yang menyapanya itu tidak ambil pusing lagi. Hinata melihat sekumpulan teman-temannya yang duduk cukup jauh darinya sambil bercanda—dan juga semua membawa pasangan. Kalau pun dia bergabung di sana, mungkin mereka akan bertanya-tanya Gaara siapa. Lagipula Gaara bukan siapa-siapanya, dia tidak mau jadi bahan ejekan lagi oleh temannya. Lebih baik dia keluar dari sini.

Setelah Hinata selesai memberikan selamat untuk Ino, gadis itu kembali menghampiri Gaara. "Ayo kita pulang."

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau tidak suka pestanya? Atau tidak suka keramaian?" Gaara membuka obrolan. Dia melihat gadis itu sampai saat ini masih berada di dalam pikirannya sendiri. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di halaman depan rumah Hyuuga.

Hinata menggeleng pasrah. Tidak mungkin juga dia menjelaskan keadaan sebenarnya kepada Gaara. Bisa-bisa pemuda itu menganggapnya rendah. "Terimakasih ya sudah menemaniku." Hinata memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

Gaara terdiam sejenak. Gara rasa mereka butuh mengobrol sebentar karena mereka baru kenal tadi pagi. "Tidak masalah. Kurasa kau sendiri yang malu karena mengajak pria brandalan seperti aku." entah mengapa Gaara merasa seperti itu.

"Eh?" sebenarnya Hinata merasa seperti itu, dia sedikit tidak menyukai Gaara karena tampilan gayanya yang tidak sepadan dengan tingkah _feminim-_nya Hinata. Benar juga kata Gaara, apa yang sudah diperbuatnya? Mungkin temannya akan mengkritiknya besok. "Ti-tidak apa-apa kok. Aku merasa kau orang yang baik."

Gaara juga merasa begitu, dia merasa Hinata adalah gadis yang baik. "Jadi, aku rasa kamu bisa merubahku menjadi lebih baik lagi."

"Hah? Ka-kalau aku yang merubahnya?" ulang Hinata tidak percaya. "Yang ada malah tambah _feminim_."

Gaara tersenyum mendengar jawabannya. "Memangnya kamu suka laki-laki yang seperti apa?"

Sontak pipi Hinata merona, baru kali ini ada orang yang bertanya langsung padanya. "Err.. aku tidak tahu."

"Santai saja, tidak usah gugup."

"Aku tidak gugup~"

"Lalu?"

"Yaah, a-aku suka laki-laki yang tidak membuat perempuan sakit hati."

"Itu saja?"

Hinata mengangguk. Sebenarnya tipe lelaki kesukaan Hinata adalah kebalikkan dari pria yang berada di depannya itu. Tapi mau bagaimana, yang datang malah seperti ini. Mustahil juga baginya jika harus berteman dengan Gaara hanya sampai sini—padahal kenyataannya semua temannya sudah melihat Gaara tadi, besok mereka pasti bertanya-tanya.

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, dan sepertinya gadis _indigo_ itu akan menjalani apapun yang berada di depan matanya.

.

.

.

A/N: Sebagai pelaksana seharusnya fik saya gak kayak ini ya *baca ulang* huaaaah apa ini? gak jelas banget WB WB melandaaa~

Terimakasih yang sudah membaca..


End file.
